Bad Things Happen to Good Children
by kesharocks1071
Summary: My version of what happens while Nina still has the first pearl inside her! Trust me, it's cheesy in a way, but it's also good! -


Me: Hey! My first Mamotte! Lollipop fanfiction! Please read it!

Nina: Hey Kesharocks1071, can I do the honors?

Me: *Narrows eyes and glares at Nina* No

Nina: AW WHAT? Why nooooot?

Me: Cuz I'm gonna do 'em!

Nina: No! I'm going to!

Me and Nina: *Tries to overtalk the other* Kesharocks1071/I do not and never will own anything, anyone, or anywhat from Mamotte! Lollipop!

* * *

QUICK HEADS UP: Nina and Zero have started dating, though neither has confessed how deeply their feelings run. Ichi is quite upset about the relationship and feels bitter towards Zero because they both love Nina or at least really like her, but Zero got to her first.

It's Zero and Nina's first date.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: DATE?**

"Zero!" Nina exclaims as she jumps into his arms. Suddenly, she pushes away and holds him at arms length. "You're late." She pouts, clearly disappointed at him.

"Sorry Nina," Zero says, averting his eyes. "I was doing something…" Nina looks at him, hurt by his distance.

"Zero… Is anything going on?" She asks, her big, brown eyes begging him to tell the truth. Zero looked away again. He knew he couldn't tell Ichi's feelings to her… Ichi would have to do that himself. He also couldn't say how Ichi and him fought about Zero and Nina going out before he came and that's why he was late. That would put pressure on Nina.

"No," Zero said, showing no emotion towards the thoughts that just passed through his head. "But I'm ready to go if you are." He added, grabbing Nina's hand in an 'I-Don't-Really-Care-But-Were-Gonna-Do-It-Anyways' gesture. He looked down at the ground as they started walking in the direction of the park. He stole a quick glance at Nina only to find her swinging a picnic basket he hadn't noticed before, and humming a happy tune. He blushed at her happiness.

"So, where exactly are we going, Zero?" She asked. She was curious that he hadn't told her where he was taking her yet and worried that he would take her to a rollercoaster ride.

"We're going to the park, Nina. You know, the one across the lake?" He said, nonchalantly.

"You mean we get to go in a boat?" Nina exclaimed, half asking, half stating. She started skipping, humming even louder. Zero had to rush to keep up with her.

After a couple of minutes, the couple reached the beautiful lake that signified they were at the start of the park. Zero stole yet another glance at Nina only to see her eyes gazing out into the water, her mouth wide open. He did a double take. At first glance, he realized it only looked like her eyes were same as always; big, brown, sparkling, with a tint of happiness always hiding in the corners, but then he could see the water's reflection on them, making them look bluer than his! Zero felt heat rush to his cheeks and he looked away.

Nina turned to him, giggling.

"Oh Zero! This is so beautiful!" She exclaimed, letting go of his hand and rushing to the water's side. "We get to ride across this?"

"Yeah," Zero said. He nodded his head towards the small dock, then pointed to a trailer that was labeled, 'BOAT SHOP'. "I'll just go pay for our ride." He walked into the shop, casting one last glance towards Nina before stepping over the threshold.

Nina put down the picnic basket she was holding and took off her sandals. She waded up to her ankles in the water, sighing thoughtfully as the cool water eased the dull ache forming in her feet from walking.

Suddenly, about twenty feet away from her, the water started bubbling. She watched in shock, too scared to get out of the water, when the water flew up into the air, forming a giant tentacle. The tentacle sped towards her, wrapping itself around her before she could scream. Then, it pulled on itself, bringing Nina's feet out from under her. It silently dragged her into the water, not even reacting to the struggle she was putting up. When the tentacle had reached forty feet out from shore, it plunged itself into the water, becoming nothing, but an invisible force, pulling a drowning girl into the depths of deepest lake in the country.

"Nina?" Zero called. He had just come out of the boat shop and was brushing the area where she had just been with his eyes. "Nina?" he yelled again. Worry creased the corners of his eyes until anger bubbled over and took its place. 'She left me here!' he thought. 'I can't believe that conniving little idiot!' His gaze swept over the entire shoreline before resting on a hysterical boy who was sitting next to the picnic basket Nina had had earlier. Zero speed walked over to him.

"What happened?!" he seethed as he grabbed the boy by the collar on his shirt and pinned him against a tree. The kid whimpered, visibly shaking.

"It took her," He whispered. "The water stole her." Zero dropped the boy, who landed in a heap at his feet, and scanned the water. Suddenly, far from the shore, he saw a splash, with some ginger hair tangled in. A scream pierced the air before it turned into gurgling, then nothing. Zero didn't think. He pulled off his shirt, tugged off his shoes, and sprinted into the water, diving under when it got too deep.

He kept swimming, coming up for air every so often, until he saw Nina's now limp form in the water. Her clothes were creased in some places, as though as invisible rope bound them together. Her hair was loose, floating around her head, creating a crown that framed her pale face. Eyes closed, mouth slightly open, she looked like she might be sleeping.

Zero picked up his pace and as began to close in on her, a transparent force knocked him back. Zero's eyes searched the water, looking for the offending thing. Finally, his eyes focused on a shimmer in the water. After taking a breath, he descended towards the bottom, grabbing handful after handful of dirt and sand and stuffing them in his hoodie pockets. Kicking off, he floated back to where he could see the shimmer. Then, he took all of the dirt out of his pocket and threw it at the watery object. The sand glided through the water, surrounding the object causing the shimmer. It made a gap in the sand. Zero aimed his destruction magic towards the gap.

"Destruction Magic!" Zero yelled, thrusting his hands forward. Power shot out and hit the shimmer which then turned into a bright purple tentacle. The invisibility wore off and the creature was exposed. Zero re-aimed at the creatures head and shot even more power towards it. The creature was knocked back by all of the energy and let loose it's grip on Nina who began to float towards the surface. As Zero finished off the monster, he began to feel light-headed. Holding your breath for a couple minutes will do that to a wizard, even when the can hold theirs for much longer than humans. After the beast had fallen, Zero swam through the water, breaking through at record speed. When he reached Nina, he griped her arm and tugged her to the surface.

Breaking through the water's glassy shell, Zero gasped for breath. He began to shake Nina, yelling her name.


End file.
